It is proposed that the corneal effects of systemically administered ascorbate be assessed by: 1) studies of corneal collagen production, 2) studies of animal models of human corneal disease, and 3) studying its effect in human corneal disease. Basic collagen studies of normal cornea and corneal scar will complement timed studies of collagen production in the alkali burned cornea. Exogenous ascorbate will be studied in alkali burned animal eyes with respect to 1) optimal doses for peak serum, aqueous humor and corneal levels, 2) effects of systemic and/or topical ascorbate, 3) concurrent use of steroids and/or collagenase inhibitors, 4) penetrating keratoplasty, 5) additional morphological studies of central cornea and ciliary body, 6) strength of corneal wounds, 7) bacterial, viral and fungal corneal ulcers, 8) results in the alkali burned primate eye. Studies in humans will focus on ascorbate with respect to 1) peak levels in serum and aqueous humor, 2) effects of parenteral and/or topical ascorbate on the alkali burned eye, 3) effects on bacterial, viral, and fungal corneal ulcers, 4) morphological changes of central cornea.